


Ask A Librarian

by slashyrogue



Series: By the Book [1]
Category: Polar (2019), The Jane Austen Book Club (2007)
Genre: Alpha Duncan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Library, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Omega Grigg, Pining, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: There's a particular alpha whose scent drives Grigg Harris wild every time he comes into the library. He doesn't know why but after so many failed attempts at finding a mate he isn't about to pursue him.No matter what Second Adam says.Welcome to the Library.
Relationships: Grigg Harris/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser
Series: By the Book [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791130
Comments: 40
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

“Your boyfriend is here again.” 

Grigg looked up from the computer and watched as the man who the other staff had dubbed his “boyfriend” walked across the library. 

The alpha had started to come in less than a month ago and each time checked out a manual of some sort. He’d never seen someone read that many manuals in his two years at this job, and hated the new automated checkout system because he had no excuse to ask why. 

The others had dubbed him Grigg’s boyfriend purely for the moments he’d gone out of his way to restock near the man just to catch his scent as he looked through the shelves. The rich alpha smell followed him home the few times he’d had the briefest pleasure of it. 

He’d never smelled someone so good. 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” 

Second Adam grinned at him as he fixed the reserve shelf. “Well not yet anyway.” 

“Not ever,” Grigg mumbled, exiting out of his login. 

The other omega had only worked here for two weeks and already they’d taken him in quickly. “Second Adam” was a nickname because of Adam Raki who ran the computer lab and reference desk. He’d been pretty amused by it and even after a few weeks the name stuck. 

“Sure,” Second Adam said, “Just like Will doesn’t want to bang that stuffy omega into next week.” 

Will Graham was the only alpha among them but that didn’t dissuade their camaraderie. He ran the library with a strict set of rules that were almost always made to be broken by anyone who wasn’t Dr. Hannibal Lecter. 

The omega had been a thorn in Will’s side for as long as Grigg could remember, even the day of his job interview when Grigg had walked up to them sniping at each other about why Dr. Lecter had left Gray’s Anatomy on the cookbook shelf. 

According to Aiden, the person he’d taken over for when he left for art school, the alpha and omega had played the same game for over five years. 

Grigg couldn’t help but smile thinking about Will’s determination not to like Dr. Lecter yet he always watched him with warm eyes when the man was in the library. 

“Well that’s different. They’ve at least spoken to each other.” 

“And whose fault is that, eh? You bloody well know that most older alphas don’t approach omegas without permission of some sort. The young idiots are the ones who catcall and grab you in public transport. And that scuffy old alpha definitely is looking for an omega like the rest of them or he wouldn’t keep reading manuals about things that only socially awkward people buy. I saw him walk out with The Practical Guide to Omegas the other day, you know.” 

Grigg had seen the book as well and felt glad it hadn’t been Omegas for Idiots. 

“I just...what if he...I mean…” 

Second Adam put down a pile of books, walked over to Grigg, and put hands on Grigg’s cheeks. 

“You’re adorable and you know it,” he said, smiling, “Now I’m gonna help you out.” 

“How….?” 

Before Grigg could finish his sentence Second Adam kissed him, the shock of it making him stand there like an idiot. He didn’t move even after the kiss ended and watched Second Adam look over his shoulder with a grin. 

“You’re welcome.” 

Second Adam went back to the reserve shelf and Grigg turned still in a daze, confused and a little turned on. He was so lost he didn’t notice the person in front of him, causing them to drop all the books in their hands. 

“Oh, I’m sorry! I... “ 

He started to help them stack the books up again while the person did the same and noticed the titles: The Ultimate Guide to Journals, How to Cook, The Alpha Guide to Omegas, and The Field Guide to Lucid Dreaming. 

Grigg looked up and saw the alpha he’d thought so much about stare back at him. He looked more upset than usual, rather grumpy actually, and he refused to meet Grigg’s eyes. 

“It’s ok, I should’ve watched where I was going.” 

His voice made Grigg shiver and when he handed over the books their fingers touched enough to leave him speechless. 

“Thank you.” 

Grigg stood up and watched as he simply walked away. 

“Where is Duncan going?” 

He turned to see Adam standing there with a book in his hands. 

“Duncan?”   
  


Adam nodded. “Yes, he asked me to find this.” 

The book he handed Grigg was titled: The Peterson Field Guide to Stars and Planets. 

“He was very interested in stargazing, or seemed to be.” 

Grigg tried to smile. “He probably just forgot.” 

Adam looked annoyed. “Well I don’t appreciate my time being wasted. I need to get back to the desk.” 

“I’ll keep it behind the desk,” Grigg whispered, staring at the cover still, “Thanks, Adam.” 

Adam turned to leave and stopped after he took several steps. 

“He’s here again.” 

Grigg looked across the library and spotted Adam’s problem. 

Nigel Ibanescu. 

The alpha was quite possibly the worst choice Adam could ever have in an alpha. He swore, smoked, and always seemed to meet people in the library who looked less than reputable. Second Adam was almost positive Nigel was a drug dealer, even though they had no proof. 

Yet the alpha seemed smitten with Adam Raki. He brought him small gifts, an obvious courting gesture, and always seemed to need help on the computers. This had been going on for a few months now. 

“You can go take your break.” 

Grigg watched how Adam seemed caught in the sight of the alpha and didn’t move. 

“He...do you think he really wants to court me?” 

“Adam, he bought you a seven hundred dollar ring made of meteorite and dinosaur bones. I think he does.” 

Adam turned so quickly he almost pushed Grigg down to get away. 

Nigel came over just as fast and Grigg had to stop him from following. “Hey, hey just stop.” 

Up close Nigel smelled even more of cigarettes and pure alpha. 

“Where is he going? I have questions that need answering.” 

“You need to back off,” Grigg said, “It’s overwhelming him.” 

Nigel sneered and stepped so close they were nose to nose. “What do you know, huh? You have no idea.” 

Grigg pushed him back hard and hated how much stronger Nigel was than him. 

“I know Adam, and I know omegas. You’re coming on too strong and you need to cool off. Just go.” 

Nigel growled. “I know him too.” 

“You---” 

Before he could finish Nigel was pulled away from him and pushed against the nearest wall hard. Will Graham growled in his face. 

“You don’t TOUCH my staff, you hear me?” 

Nigel’s lip curled and they both stared at each other in silence for a moment before Will moved back. The other alpha turned and stalked right out the door. 

Will came over to him. “You ok?” 

Grigg rubbed his chest. “Yeah, I’m fine. He was just hassling Adam.” 

“I know. I don’t really think he’s hassling, I think Adam just...gets overwhelmed a bit easier than most.” 

“I still wasn’t gonna stand by and watch him be upset. Some alphas need to learn how to back off.” 

Will took a deep breath and the sour look on his face made Grigg look around only to see Dr. Lecter not a foot away pretending to look at books. 

“So do some omegas.” 

“He likes you,” Grigg said. 

Will walked back towards the front desk but looked back at Hannibal at least three times along the way. “He likes to bother me.” 

“That’s why I can tell you he likes you.” 

The silence on Will’s end made Grigg know it was time to stop. The alpha didn’t like to be needled. He put a hand on Will’s shoulder. “Just don’t keep thinking it’s an act.” 

Then he walked back toward the backroom where he found Adam Raki with his phone in hand while he mouthed along with something on screen. The daily phenomenon they were all pretty much used to, but not this way. Adam seemed frustrated as he continued to rewind what he watched and started again finally setting it down on the table. Grigg grabbed his lunch bag out of the fridge and sat down beside him.

“Are you ok?” 

Adam’s hands shook as he stared at his frozen macaroni and cheese meal. 

“Alphas don’t usually like me.” 

Grigg smiled. “Nigel does.” 

“He smells different.” 

“Alphas usually do.” 

Adam shook his head. “Not like this.” 

Grigg took out his sandwich, chips, and water. Adam grabbed onto his can of pop and took a sip, staring at his phone but he didn’t turn it on. 

“What does he smell like?” 

He shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” 

“Ok.” 

They ate their lunches in relative silence after, though Grigg pulled out his phone to go through the registration emails for the in library classes this weekend. His heart stopped when he saw a familiar name in one of them. 

Duncan Vizla.

The alpha had registered for Adam’s computer class, as did Nigel. 

“You have ten people in the computer class this weekend,” he said softly. 

“Hmm. That’s not very many. Should we cancel?” 

“No,” Grigg said, closing his email, “There’s still a couple days left.” 

“The Mixer at the bar is going on at the same time so that’s probably why.” 

“Yeah.” 

Grigg hated the way his stomach hurt to think about The Mixer. He’d been to the one last month and had literally not a single alpha, omega, or beta hit on him despite his attempt to catch someone’s eye. Second Adam had gone home with not one but two alphas on his arm. 

He’d talked him into going for the first time and Grigg wouldn’t bother going to another one.

“The last time we had a computer class there were a lot more people interested,” Adam said, frowning. 

“There wasn’t much learning going on in that class, Adam. It’s fine if there’s a low turn out, especially since it’s your first time teaching.” 

Adam finished his food and stood up, tossing away his trash. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I am going to tell Nigel I’m not interested in a relationship at the moment.” 

Grigg smiled. “Is that how you’re gonna put it?” 

He frowned. “Is that wrong?” 

“No, it’s just….if it’s not at this moment then it would probably be another moment. Right?” 

The other omega blinked. “Oh. Maybe. I do like his scent. He smells...nice.” 

“Then I think it’s a good way to say it.” 

Adam nodded once and left the room just as Second Adam came through. The look on his face was an odd one. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Did you know Will wants to hire security?” 

The idea that they couldn’t take care of themselves irked Grigg a little. Yeah they were all omegas but that didn’t mean they were helpless. 

“No.” 

“He just put it up on the site. He specifies that the person has to be an alpha. Like us silly damn omegan fillies can’t take care of ourselves.” 

“Well with Nigel earlier I---” 

“It’s insulting!” 

Second Adam threw open the freezer and pulled out a popsicle. He started to suck on it, the sour look on his face growing worse. His oral fixation was something that they all pretended not to notice and even now Grigg looked away. 

“I’m not insulted.” 

“Well then you can deal with our alpha guard because I want nothing to do with them.” 

Grigg wanted to point out just how little Adam had to do with anyone but himself but kept his mouth shut. “Okay. Well I think I have to go back to it.” 

Second Adam made a disgruntled noise and he didn’t look at him again. Grigg didn’t want to fight and decided to go to the one person who didn’t have any alphas chasing them. 

Mostly because he did all the chasing. 

Lee Fallon. 

Lee was the children’s librarian, had been since long before Grigg’s time, and also had the good fortune to not be bothered by alpha/omega interaction. He’d gone through massive amounts of chemotherapy a year ago that interacted with his hormones to the point where he no longer had heats or was affected by the scent of any alphas. 

This was in his own eyes a godsend because he had no desire to bond with anyone. 

So where Second Adam might use his omegan scent to entice someone Lee didn’t need to fall back on such things. Grigg thought this sounded like a very lonely life for an omega because their scent was what made them special. Alphas and omegas, also to an extent betas, were drawn to each other by scent. That’s why they were made that way. 

Lee didn’t seem to mind. 

The omega was currently surrounded by a group of children at his desk where he regaled them with one of Grigg’s favorite fairy tales. 

The Wicked Woods 

He was just on Grigg’s favorite part where the omegan prince’s secret love was taken out to be hung and instead turns into a bird flying away when the omega refuses to acknowledge him. 

“....and the young prince cried at the sight of the bird as it flew away. The King held onto his arm as tears fell down his face. 

Yet he did not call out to his sorcerer love. 

The Prince had duties to fulfill and love did not have anything to do with them.” 

The little kids looked shocked as he closed the book in front of him. 

“But he wanted to be with the bird!” a little girl said, “Does he go with the bird?” 

Lee smiled. “You will have to read the rest of the tale yourselves tonight. See if the omega lives happily ever after.” 

The kids all scrambled for a copy of the Fairy Tales book and their parents all smiled at Lee as they left the area. 

“Another successful story hour where you don’t finish?”   
  


Lee tapped his temple. “This is where they should experience stories. If they only hear this stuff from me then what good does it do? If their parents want to play an audiobook or even read it to them, that's fine. But I shouldn’t be the storyteller.” 

Grigg shook his head. “I pity your future children.” 

“Don’t worry. Since I won't ever have any so their imaginary lives are still full of sunshine and rainbows.” 

“You never know.” 

Lee walked over to his desk and sat down, leaning back in the chair. “Oh honey, I know. My insides are not a home for anyone but me.” 

Grigg shook his head. “Okay then, no babies. But an alpha….” 

“Speaking of alphas….I saw you get into it with Nigel earlier.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Will told me about the security guard.”

Grigg leaned against his desk. “And?” 

Lee shrugged. “I think it’s a good idea. He’s not always here, and honestly I’m a lover not a fighter.” 

They both laughed. 

Grigg felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. He picked it up and saw a text. 

“Roberto wants to know if he can work over his Summer break.” 

“I’ll need a Page to put stuff back in the stacks with kids out of school. Little monsters never put their books back and they’ll be ten times worse then.” 

“I’ll tell him to text Will.” 

Lee looked around until he smiled and Grigg turned to see what had his attention. 

Across the library Will was nearly nose to nose with Dr. Lecter. Their mouths moved very quickly and it was obvious the alpha was upset. 

“I think he’s busy.” 

Grigg ran around the desk and rushed off in a fast walk across the children’s section. He saw Second Adam grin at him as he passed the main desk and nearly bumped into several patrons as he passed the automated checkout area. 

He got to Will and pulled the alpha back to whisper in his ear. “This is not the time.” 

“He’s…”

“Pulling your pigtails, Will. Just breathe.” 

The alpha glared at Dr. Lecter once before he turned to stalk away from them both. 

“You’re going about this completely wrong,” Grigg mumbled, “You know, he’s not a bad guy. He just doesn’t---” 

Hannibal didn’t take his eyes off of Will to acknowledge Grigg for even a moment. 

“....understand his worth. Yes I know. He’s quite possibly the rudest person I’ve ever met in my entire life.” 

“I wouldn’t put it that way.” 

The omega looked at Grigg and smiled. “I didn’t say that wasn’t part of his allure. We all have our preferences, Mr. Harris. Good day to you and I hope you have a very light heat week.” 

Grigg sputtered as the omega passed him by and hurried to take out his phone. He opened his Heat Tracker app and saw that his regular heat wasn’t coming for two more weeks. 

Obviously the other omega was mistaken. 

He shrugged it off and went to follow Will to his office. 

Will had his head down on the table and Grigg could hear his breath from the doorway. He knocked and Will didn’t look up at him. 

“You ok?” 

“I’m fine. I think I need to stay home tomorrow and just not be where….” 

“The source of the anger will be?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay. Did you get any responses to the guard job?” 

“Quite a lot. I’ll schedule interviews at the end of the week.” 

Grigg didn’t move. “It’s almost closing time. You can go home now, Will. We’ll be fine. Adam has a taser.” 

Will looked up at him. “I don’t know why I let him get to me like this.” 

“Don’t you? I mean….there’s got to be a reason he affects you like this, right?” 

The silence he got in return said everything. 

“I just think that maybe….there’s more to it.” 

Will got up from his desk, grabbed a bag from the hook by the door, and turned to look at Grigg. 

“I think maybe you should follow your own advice. Your someone seems to be getting to you without any interaction.” 

Grigg smiled. “I don’t have a someone.” 

Will sighed and touched his shoulder. “Life shouldn’t revolve around bonds and who gets with who. If it’s meant to happen, it’ll happen. You know? I don’t need to be with someone because my biology makes me.” 

He felt a quiver in his lower belly. “That’s true. Though you gotta admit that heat sex is pretty great. I’ve heard it’s even better with someone you love.” 

The tiny smile that touched Will’s face didn’t quite meet his eyes. “That’s what I’ve heard too. Goodnight, Grigg.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Grigg watched him leave and felt dazed for a full minute before he remembered Roberto. 

“Shit.” 

If he ran outside now he might be able to catch him but something made him think now wasn’t the time. Plus summer wasn’t quite here yet. Roberto could wait. 

He walked out back up to the counter and saw several young adults leaving in a row. The clock was at half past eight and the few stragglers left were mostly on the computer. Adam was still behind his desk typing away on his laptop, and Second Adam was busy on the display for the Summer Reading Program. 

Grigg didn’t really have much to do. 

Lee was dozing in his desk chair, the little ones now down to zero, and he wondered if anyone would want to hang out after hours. 

There was an Omegas Drink Free night at the bar down the road on Tuesdays that they’d been to a few times. 

Judging by the somber attitude of his fellow workers Grigg didn’t think they would. 

“Excuse me?” 

He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked where someone should have stood but saw nothing. Then he leaned down and saw a little boy who couldn’t be no more than four looking up at him. 

“Hey. You need help?” 

The little boy was holding a book that had The Avengers on it. “I want this.” 

Grigg looked around. “Where’s your Mommy? You need a card and---” 

All at once a man came up behind the boy and Grigg moved back instinctively at the sight of him. He had tattoos on his arms, a shaved head, and the scent of him was quite intimidating. 

“I’m sorry, he was supposed to wait for me in the bathroom.” 

The alpha couldn’t have been more than twenty but seemed younger. 

“It’s okay. Do you have a card here?” 

The alpha shook his head. “We just moved into town. I don’t really have mail yet but I have ID.” 

Grigg looked at the little boy and then back to his father. “It’s okay. I won’t tell if you don’t.” 

The driver’s license the man gave read Tonny Lund and the address was only about a block away from the library. Grigg smiled as he typed in the info. “You’re so close by we’re practically neighbors.” 

Tonny looked down at his son. “Yeah. The school was close for Aksel and…getting books for free is cheaper than buying them.” 

He laughed. “Very true.” 

The card sticker printed out fast and Grigg swiped it into the system just as he caught scent of someone coming up behind the counter at his left. “Lee, I want you to meet someone.” 

Lee glared at him before faking a smile. “Who’s this?” 

“This is Tonny and his son Aksel. They just moved into town and Aksel loves to read. Lee is our children’s librarian.” 

Tonny paled and Grigg was confused, especially when Lee beside him. “We’ve met.” 

The silence between them was palpable. He stuck the stickers on the card and handed them to Tonny. “I….I guess that’s it.” 

Lee turned and walked away without a word. 

Tonny’s face fell. “Thank you.” 

“I can check out the book if you like.” 

“No, I think we’ll do it ourselves. C’mon, Akkie.” 

The sight of the alpha as he walked his son to the self checkout station made Grigg’s belly quiver again. His throat felt dry and he looked away just as more patrons started to leave. 

What was wrong with him? 

He went to Will’s office and sat in the alpha’s chair, soaking up the leftover alpha smell. The scent might not drive him to distraction like other alphas did but it was a comfort. Grigg closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair just as a knock startled him. 

Both Adams stood in the doorway. 

“All locked up. Time to clean up the mess? I’ll crank up something good.” 

Adam sniffed the air and frowned at him. “You smell like you’re on your heat cycle.” 

Grigg blushed and sat upright in the chair. “First of all, no, and second….” 

“Maybe it’s a spontaneous heat from your beau,” Second Adam said and wiggled his eyebrows, “So romantic, I could bloody swoon.” 

Grigg threw a pen at him. “I didn’t eat much today, I’m sure it’s nothing.” 

Lee came up and poked his head in, now looking much more relaxed. “We gonna clean this dump or what? Drinks are on me whoever wants to go to Omega Night.” 

“Well then, let’s get this party started.” 

Library patrons were notorious for putting books in the wrong locations and they spent most nights after closing returning them to their proper ones, which should’ve been the job of a decent page if they had one. They would be happy to have Roberto back if only for a short time if Will okay’d it if only to be able to leave sooner. 

The song on the intercom was something Grigg didn’t know but it was catchy, the lyrics about ‘touch me there, alpha’ making his blood run hot even as he straightened things. He wasn’t on a heat, shouldn’t have been, no matter what everyone seemed to think. 

It was just the weather. 

He ignored the fact that they had a very reliable air conditioner. 

They finished in record time and were able to persuade Adam to come along despite his not wanting to be in that type of crowd. Grigg promised he could leave after just one drink, which after an hour in Halligan’s Pub turned into four. They each went their separate ways after a bit. Lee in the bathroom with his alpha of choice, Second Adam on the dancefloor, but Grigg stayed with Adam who seemed to deflate the more liquor he consumed. 

“What if I don’t like it?” 

“Hmm?” Grigg asked, his vision bright along the edges. 

“Mating,” Adam mumbled, “What if I don’t like it?” 

He blinked. “Adam, are you---” 

“I’ve never taken a real knot before,” Adam confessed, sipping his sweet drink, “I might not like it. It’s not that I don’t like sex, I watch pornography all the time.” 

As if on cue a grabby alpha came up beside him, plastering himself at Adam’s back. 

“I can show you what it’s like, pretty thing,” he mumbled, leaning in close to his ear, “I got the best knot this side of the---”

He never got to finish his sentence.

A very large alpha came out of nowhere, pulling him away and pushing hard enough to make the grabby alpha stumble and fall. 

“It’s very rude to act that way around omegas!” the alpha yelled, “Apologize!” 

The grabby alpha jumped up and pushed their protector, who then jumped onto him like a crazed maniac. Grigg and Adam stood up fast, their drunken calm now gone. Grigg watched in horror as their protector, a curly haired alpha with dated clothes and a rather unfortunate mustache, began to beat the other alpha till the bouncer at the door pulled him back. 

There was a small cut above his left swollen eye and his mouth was red. He yelled at the other alpha again even as he was dragged off and Grigg made sure to yell out, “Thank you!” as the bouncer kicked him to the curb. 

The other alpha sneered and spit at their feet even as the bouncer returned with a gesture for him to leave as well. 

“Fucking cocktease here started it!” he yelled, “Omega cocktease right here!” 

He pointed at Adam who frowned. “I want to go home.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Grigg said, “I….”

“Who was that?” Second Adam said, falling against the bar’s edge, “He’s a few years shy of a decent wardrobe.” 

“Who cares?” Grigg mumbled, “I’m gonna call for a ride. You about ready to go?” 

Second Adam sighed. “Fine. I’ll go see if Lee closed his asshole yet.” 

Grigg pulled out his Ridr app and picked the closest car he saw near them. They could get their cars at work tomorrow or Lee could since he lived the closest. “We could sleep at Lee’s,” Grigg said, as they made their way up to the door.

“I want my bed.” 

That was that then. 

They waited outside and were soon joined by Lee and Second Adam who now both sported rather large hickies by their mating glands. “Fighting fire there, guys?”   
  


“Pfft,” Lee laughed, “Any alpha who even thinks about biting me I’ll cut off his cock.” 

The car pulled up was just barely big enough to fit them, but Grigg sat in the back with the two Adams just as Lee opened the door to sit up front. 

“Oh fuck no.” 

Grigg looked and his eyes widened at their driver. 

“Tonny?” 

The alpha looked just as surprised. “I’m only here to do my job,” he said, “If you don’t want a ride then walk.” 

Lee closed the door and sat down beside him but didn’t look his way. 

The ride was tense up front but Second Adam leaned up and practically sniffed the alpha’s neck, making him startle. “Oh he’s adorable. Look at him blush.” 

“He’s bad in bed,” Lee snapped, “So don’t waste your time.” 

Tonny said nothing. 

Lee was dropped off first and he didn’t even bother to say a thing when he left. Then Second Adam, who made sure to give Tonny his number ‘in case of emergency’, followed by Adam, and then last but not least Grigg. He made sure to tip Tonny generously and leaned in to smile at him. 

“Thanks.” 

Tonny nodded and drove off while Grigg looked at his house. 

The sight of the dark place made him sad for reasons he couldn’t explain and when he fumbled for his keys he found himself ready to cry. 

This place had been one he picked out of a catalog of homes to buy after he’d gotten the money from the sale of his company, Ridr. The small start up app was now the very same one that Tony was working for and it felt like he’d helped someone out even if the drivers made very little. He had a more than healthy bank account after graduation because of it but didn’t have anything he wanted so the money just continued to build. 

His decorating skills weren’t quite up to par so he’d just left it the same as he started which didn’t reflect much on him other than some old movie posters. 

It didn’t really matter anyway. 

There wasn’t anyone he needed to impress. 

None of his relationships had yielded anything but breakups since he was fourteen. No one, not even the lowliest of alpha, the worst of beta, or blandest of omega, seemed to be able to stomach being around him for very long. 

Grigg locked his door and armed the alarm before he started to take off bits of clothes. He was in his boxers when he got into bed, flopping down and rolling himself up under the blankets.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke it was to the sound of his phone’s obnoxious ringtone. He grabbed out blindly for it, face smushed into his pillow. 

“Waa?” 

“Are you coming down? I can take you to work.” 

He lifted his head up and swore. “I’m not dressed yet.”    
  


“I don’t want to be late so I will go without you. If you have your heat please call ahead of time to let Will know. He would be very upset if there was another Valentine’s Day incident.” 

Grigg made a face just thinking about that particular incident. 

They still found heart confetti in the stacks. 

“I’m not on my heat! I’ll be right down!” 

He ended the call and ran to get dressed, finishing just fast enough for Adam to still be downstairs. The headache currently throbbing against his skull didn’t help matters much though he was in Adam’s car fast. 

“You should’ve called off,” Adam said, as he started to put on his seatbelt, “You don’t look very good.” 

Grigg gritted his teeth and said nothing as they pulled away from the curb. 

He knew what his heats felt like and this wasn’t it.

The ride to the library was quiet but still his headache didn’t go away. Grigg rubbed at his temples the whole way and tried to get his mind off the pain. He thought of the last comic he’d read, “Omega Man,” and could hardly picture the badass omega reporter who searched for stories by day and fought crime by night. The low hum Adam started beside him seemed like a scream and he almost snapped when suddenly his daydream changed. Duncan was there in place of the comic. Grigg leaned forward to kiss his dream alpha and was thrown back just as Adam parked. His eyes flew open in surprise. 

Adam frowned when he looked at him.

“You’re sure you’re not on a heat? Because you smell like you are.”

Grigg undid his seatbelt and grumbled. “As I’ve said, I take suppressants and am not—“ he got out of the car, “—on my heat. Thank you for the ride.”

He didn’t wait for Adam’s reply, rushed inside, and went straight for the back room. Second Adam was there eating a pop tart. 

“Someone’s crabby.”

Grigg ignored him and put away his lunch. The minute he closed the fridge door he saw Lee come in with Adam looking more amused than he should be.

“Good morning everyone,” he said, eyeing up Grigg as he passed him. 

Adam frowned at him still but said nothing. 

Lee rested his hand on Grigg’s shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

“I hate to break it to you Griggy, but you definitely smell fertile.”

Grigg opened his mouth to protest when Will came into the back room and stopped at the door. His gaze darted around till it landed on Grigg. 

“Why the hell...dammit I thought you were smarter than this! Do you not remember what happened when Second Adam was stupid enough to—“

“Hey, hey, now! I wasn’t stupid I honestly thought those special emergency suppressants were decent! Grigg here is coming in ready to blow and without any reason,” Second Adam interrupted, “I think he’s way more stupid than I was.”

Grigg grinded his teeth. “I’m not on my heat it’s still weeks away! I—“

Will stomped over to the table, set down his lunch bag, and came up to Grigg. The effect was immediate. Grigg moaned and buried his face into the alpha’s neck. His whole body felt hot and he stepped back abruptly. 

“I didn’t...I’m sorry. I’ll go home.”

Will sighed. “When I made the choice to hire you all here at the same time it came with provisos. Number one will always be : keep track of your heats or take high grade suppressants. I don’t care that you might be off for a few days. Just...I don’t need another orgy in the stacks. Okay?”

“It wasn’t an orgy,” Second Adam said, “Technically it was only two alphas so that makes it a threesome!” 

Grigg and Will both laughed. “I stand corrected.”

“I’ll just,” Grigg sighed, “I’m gonna go. God I’m so embarrassed.”

“Heats are natural things,” Lee said softly, hugging him from behind, “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I just hope you have a decent knot and plenty of food at home.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Lee kissed his cheek. “I’ll come by and check on you.”

Grigg’s face was already a bit red with embarrassment but now it felt hotter than hell. He turned and headed out of the back room without saying another word. The clock was close to nine when he headed out the front door and his body was already grew more aroused with each step. 

Which was why he didn’t hear the sound of someone approach until they were directly beside him. 

“Excuse me but—“

He turned so fast and stumbled back against his car’s front end. Duncan’s eyes grew wide as he inhaled Grigg’s scent and they both didn’t seem capable of speech.

“Grigg you forgot your lun—oh shit!”

Will slammed into Duncan before he could come at Grigg and the alpha’s glazed eyes were thick with desire. Grigg forced himself to move away, tears in his eyes, and his hands shook as he tried to open his car door. 

“SOMEONE GET OUT HERE!”

He got it open but still his body seemed to call out for Duncan, desperate for him, and Grigg couldn’t move. 

Thankfully Lee moved for him. 

The omega grabbed and pushed him into the car. 

“GO!”

He closed the door and felt a relief the minute he was cut off from the alpha’s scent. Grigg wiped his eyes and forced himself to not look at Duncan as he started the car. He didn’t wait less than a second to back out and pulled away with a squeal. 

His body and mind grew less muddled as he drove, which made him start to feel the humiliation. 

Duncan would soon be normal again and realize how recklessly stupid he had been. Omegas were taught from puberty how to maintain protection from spontaneous heats and the fact that Grigg had ignored the warning signs to instead be stubborn about his was just idiotic for someone almost thirty years old. 

He pulled into his garage and hit the button to shut the door before he exited the car. His backside was already wet when he got into the house and by the time he made it to the bedroom his hand jerked at his cock with desperate abandon. He scrambled for the artificial knot in his bedside table as he fell onto the bed and his hands shook when he thrust into his waiting hole. 

His moan was so deep he was sure any available alphas nearby would hear him and start to claw at the door to get inside. The idea spurred on his arousal when he imagined Duncan might somehow follow him home and take what Grigg so desperately wanted him to have. 

“Alpha,” he whimpered. 

He got lost in the fantasy and pumped the knot deep in until he came with an unholy shout, spraying across his shirt. 

The knot he kept inside to temporarily satiate the madness and stood on shaky legs to his kitchen in order to stock up on food that would keep him for the next few days. Crackers, chips, nuts, water, juice, and three bags of jerky were in his “Heat Box” that he kept for emergencies though he barely got a chance to toss it to the floor beside the bed before another wave of want hit hard. 

Grigg hardly noticed when Lee came inside, so lost in the pleasure, and whimpered at the touch of a wet cloth to his forehead. 

“Shit, you’re hitting it hard,” Lee said, “Your boyfriend sure did a number on you. He punched Will in the face after you left and drove off. Will followed him home to be sure he didn’t chase after you.” 

He whimpered when Lee brought a water bottle to his lips but took a sip while he still thrust the knot inside himself. When he came it was with a painful groan, hardly enough at all, but to his relief Lee held up a bag labeled “Omega’s Secret.” 

“I bought you some good stuff,” Lee said, “I assumed you had nothing but a tired half knot and really that’s not enough for anyone. Not even me who doesn’t get heats anymore.” 

He pulled out several different knots of all different shapes and sizes. There was a purple one that even started to vibrate when Lee turned it. He put it in Grigg’s hand and leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

“Good luck, Griggy. I got you some food too. I’ll see you Friday.” 

Grigg couldn’t speak only nod a reply, but it didn’t take long for him to pull his own artificial knot out and shove in Lee’s gift. He shouted at the sensation, so happy to feel something more, and before long he was lost. 

Three days later, after days of fucking himself and eating nothing but junk, his last heat orgasm hit and he felt the frenzy dwindle down to almost nothing. 

It was Thursday morning and just before ten when he threw the blankets, sheets, and pillowcases into the washing machine before he dragged himself to the shower. He washed away the stench of slick and tried not to remember his lost days. This had been the most intense and mindless heat he’d ever had, his desperation almost frightening, and he didn’t want to think about what that might mean. 

When he got back to his room and got dressed he stared at himself for a good long while before he put away the remainder of Lee’s gifts. He was lucky to have such a good friend, and would have to repay him for sure. 

Grigg went into the kitchen and made himself a real breakfast, suddenly hungry as hell. 

He sent out a mass text to all of his coworkers and even his sisters who apparently had been told by Lee he was going to be indisposed. 

Both of his sisters demanded to know about this “boyfriend” that Lee had mentioned and Grigg explained there was just someone he had a crush on. 

**Second Adam:** Your boyfriend hasn’t been in since you left. I think he’s hiding. 

**Adam:** Or he’s being respectful and not trying to acknowledge that he and Grigg almost had heat sex in the parking lot. 

**Lee:** I think he’s no doubt waiting for Grigg to come back so he can apologize. That one is definitely an old fashioned alpha. He’s got to be horrified. 

Grigg’s stomach wrenched as he thought about Duncan. He should be the one to apologize, not the alpha, but the very idea made him want to throw up. 

**Me:** I’m the one who should’ve known better. I wish I knew his address or something. I hope he does come back so I can just say it was my mistake. 

**Lee** : You didn’t know! It was an honest mistake. It’s not like you kept ignoring the signs of several people who said you smelled like you were in pre-heat. 

**Adam** : That’s exactly what he did. 

**Second Adam** : We know, Addie. Lee was having a go at Grigg. 

Grigg put the phone down and took a bite of his food. He thought about the way Duncan had looked at him that day, the smell of him, and wondered for a moment what could have been. 

**Me** : I’ll try to find a way to apologize when I go back to work tomorrow. I hope you all have a good day. 

**Second Adam** : We’ll try, love. You go out and get some fresh air today. Go see that super movie you were jabbering about. 

**Adam** : See you tomorrow, Grigg. 

**Lee** : The interviews for the alpha guard are going to be on so don’t be surprised if the place is crawling with alphas. *kisses* 

He’d forgotten about the interviews. 

The whole idea of being protected by an alpha was not something Grigg needed at the moment but he recognized that it was probably a good idea. 

Grigg ate the rest of his breakfast without once taking a look at his phone. 

He forced himself to take a drive just before noon and decided he was heat free enough to stroll by the fountain if only for a little while. There were plenty of people there, parents with kids mostly though Grigg spotted some couples and tried not to feel envious. The envy is what made him not notice a familiar profile as he headed for his favorite bench by the water and it wasn’t until he got close that he was hit with a very distinct scent. 

Duncan. 

The alpha turned at his arrival and seemed to freeze. 

“I’ll find somewhere else to--”    
  


Duncan got up and shook his head. “No, if you’d like to sit here I will find another place to go.” 

Grigg’s chest hurt. “You don’t have to go.”    
  


The alpha looked away from him. “It’s improper. My behavior towards you was shameful. I promise you I usually have much more restraint. I was going to apologize to your partner but I found myself staying away.” 

He sat down and tried to understand what Duncan had just said. “My partner?”    
  


Duncan sighed and sat beside him. “The omega I saw kiss you at the library.” 

Grigg smiled. “Adam isn’t….we’re not...I don’t have a partner. Not for a long time. I don’t think I’ve ever had anyone stick around long enough to be called a partner.” 

The alpha frowned. “I find that hard to believe.” 

“I’m not really that typical of an omega. I don’t like the things most omegas like, and I tend not to mix well with anyone. I’ve dated alphas, omegas, and even betas. I just….” 

Duncan reached out and almost touched his hand but instead put his right beside Grigg’s. “I’m sorry that has happened to you. I don’t have much experience in the way of relationships, my old job tended to never keep me in one place at a time, but I’ve seen you in the library and never thought anything bad of you. Your enthusiasm for the written word is rather…endearing.” 

Grigg smiled. “How do you know I have any enthusiasm? I don’t think we’ve ever had a real conversation before now.” 

The alpha blushed. “I may have heard you speak to other library patrons about books you enjoy. There were some science fictional type novels and even graphic ones that I found interesting. I used to read comic books as a boy and it was nice to go back into that world for a more adult version.” 

He felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. “Oh.” 

“Since I retired I’ve been trying to get back into what it’s like to be a person again. My work really took up much of my time.” 

Grigg looked at him and his gaze lingered on Duncan’s eye patch. “What was it you did?” 

“I worked for a private firm that specializes in disposal.” 

He immediately wondered if the alpha of his dreams used to be hitman. The idea shouldn’t make him insanely aroused but to his embarrassment Grigg suddenly felt slick pool in his backside. “I...I’m gonna go. It...it was nice talking to you, Mr. Vizla. I hope I’ll see you in the library tomorrow?” 

“You know my name.” 

“Yeah, I…” 

“Please call me Duncan.” 

Grigg smiled and stepped away some more. “Only if you’ll call me Grigg, Duncan.” 

“Is it proper for alphas to call omegas by their first names, now? I’ll admit I’m out of practice.” 

He laughed. “For about twenty years, yeah.” 

“Good talking to you then, Grigg.” 

“You too, Duncan.”    
  


Grigg took off quickly and tried to calm down his hormones. His hand shook as he pulled out his phone and dialed the one person who’d know what might calm him down. 

“Missing me already, Griggy?” 

“I just saw Duncan at the fountain and I think he used to be a hitman and god I almost climbed in his lap on the park bench and I can’t stop slicking,” he whispered, looking around as he walked. 

“You left? Your body was telling you to jump that old alpha’s bones and you left? Are you insane?” 

“I’m not knot hungry like you are! I...please, just tell me how to calm down. I want to go back and just…” 

“When was the last time you had a proper knot?”    
  


Grigg wiped sweat off his brow and ducked into a public toilet. He closed the door and took a deep breath. “I don’t know.” 

“Then you should go back and flirt with your boyfriend. He’s obviously into you if he’s telling you he’s some sort of professional killer. I’ll admit I assumed pirate from the eyepatch but---” 

“Lee! I don’t think he sees me like that. He called me ‘endearing’ and said I made him like reading books again. That doesn’t sound like flirting.” 

“He’s an old man, Grigg. It’s flirting. Now go back or I’m gonna lock the two of you in the closet at Adam’s computer class tomorrow night.” 

Grigg closed his eyes and let out a long breath. He felt another gush of slick leave his ass and stood up. “I’m gonna go home.” 

“Grigg, c’mon.” 

“Thanks for nothing, Lee.” 

He stuffed the phone in his pocket and got up from the toilet. The smell of the bathroom was pretty pungent but he moved to leave when someone stood in his way. He wasn’t an alpha but built like one: broad shoulders, tall, and too big for the shirt he wore. 

“Excuse me.” 

“You smell nice there, Meggie,” he teased, reaching out to touch Grigg’s cheek. 

“I think Meggie stopped being a cute omega nickname in the nineteen eighties. If you don’t move I’m gonna make you.” 

The beta stepped forward and Grigg pushed him hard. He was caught off guard when Grigg punched him and it didn’t take more than a moment for him to get around the asshole before someone else was in front of the doorway. 

It was Duncan. 

The alpha’s lip curled and he hissed. “Get outside, Grigg.” 

“I can take care of---” 

All at once several things happened. 

The beta rushed Grigg, who sidestepped and stumbled into the sink. Duncan grabbed the beta and broke his arm at the shoulder, then slammed him into the wall. He felt a deep satisfaction when the beta fell face first into a dirty puddle of what was probably piss.

Duncan was panting, fighting to catch his breath, and Grigg felt another gush of slick pour down the back of his pants. 

“Alpha,” he whimpered, shaking as Duncan seemed to hesitate. 

The alpha took a step forward and then to Grigg’s dismay ran for the door. Grigg fell to his knees, shaking, and knew even if he could move to follow Duncan would already be gone. 

He pulled out his phone and dialed with tears streaming down his face. 

“Lee, I….I need you to come get me.” 

“Oh Griggy, what happened?” 

He wiped his face with the back of his hand. “I can’t, I….” 

“We’re on our way.” 


End file.
